Aang's Garage
by Angelic Land
Summary: Competition fic! AU. Zuko embarks on a road trip because his family is moving. His trip is delayed. Read to find out why he gets stuck in the middle of nowhere... ZUKAANG lemon. Kind of PWP.


**(A/N): Welcome to mine Kain Sinner's Zukaang competition. We are competing to see who can write the better zukaang smut. Leave a review indicating which story you think is better. I believe this is also the third competition we've had. The first was in 2013, the second was in 2014, and now this one in 2015. Happy June 1st!**

 **Warning: Boy x boy. Rated M for a reason.**

 **Please enjoy~ (I've really been looking forward to this!)**

* * *

 **Aang's Garage**

Taking a long road trip in the midst of a summer heat spell was not on Zuko's list of things he wanted to do. Unfortunately, he had no choice. His father was moving him and his sister, Azula, all the way across the country because of his new job.

They each had their own cars, so they had to drive separately. Since he wanted to map the route, Zuko's father left at the break of dawn. Azula followed shortly after, but Zuko didn't leave until noon. He would have left sooner, but his car began giving him trouble at the last minute.

Zuko took his car to the repair shop as quickly as he could. Luckily, he caught the problem before it was too late. The brakes needed to be replaced. He thought it was odd, since he had just bought the shimmery black BMW brand new earlier in the year. As soon as the brake job was done, he began the long drive.

A few hours into the trip, Zuko stopped for gas. He was already hundreds of miles away from where he started, so he called his father to let him know where he was. After the tank was full, he got back in the car and drove off.

The buildings began growing farther and farther apart as he continued to drive. The area was sparsely populated, and Zuko felt like he was in a corny horror movie. The thought of being stranded in a place like this actually began to scare him. He turned the radio up a little bit louder to keep his mind off of his negative thoughts.

After another long stretch of desolate road, Zuko checked his GPS. He was constantly making sure he wasn't going in the wrong direction. According to the route his father gave him, he was on the right path.

Suddenly, he hit a fairly deep pothole and got a flat tire. First, he began to panic. He had never had to change his own tire before. After he realized that it wasn't such a big deal, Zuko got out of the car to retrieve the spare. He looked underneath the car, but blanched when he felt the spare tire. It was completely flat! Zuko's state of panic instantly began to intensify. His spare tire was unusable and there wasn't a building in sight, only dried-out farm fields. Luckily, the 3G on his phone had a decent enough signal to search the internet. He immediately found and called the nearest garage.

"Good evening, this is Aang's Garage. How may I help you?" A cheerful, chirpy voice asked.

"Hello, I've got a flat tire. I was wondering if you have a towing service."

"Of course. Give me your coordinates and I'll be over as soon as possible," the man at the garage said.

About half an hour went by, and a rusty old tow truck came into view. It pulled over in front of Zuko's car. A short boy with a shaved head stepped out of the truck. He looked pretty young to be a mechanic. He wore a thin tank top and a pair of rather short shorts. Zuko couldn't help but stare at his toned legs and butt.

"I'm Aang," he said, stretching out his hand. "Couldn't figure out how to change your own tire, Mr. BMW?"

Zuko didn't know how to react. He was being teased on the spot by this adorable grey-eyed boy. "It's not that, actually. For some reason, my spare tire is also flat. I've been a little bit nervous driving through such a deserted area, and this incident just made me feel worse," he admitted.

"Aww… It's okay. I'm here now, no need to worry. Well, hop in the truck. I'll hook your car up in a second," Aang said sweetly.

Zuko tried to hide his blush. It was very hot, and there was no air conditioning in the tow truck. He looked over at Aang. A few drops of sweat were forming on his forehead.

"I'm Zuko, by the way."

"Nice to meet you. You've come to the right place," said Aang.

"What?" Zuko asked, suddenly. "I mean, that's great. I'm so relieved."

"It's rare that I get any business. My parents passed away when I was thirteen and left me this garage. If you've got a minute when we get to my place, I'd love to offer you a cold drink."

By the way Aang spoke, Zuko began to think he was flirting with him. He couldn't tell if it was that, or if the heat was getting to his head. He figured, since he was in the middle of nowhere, he'd flirt back if he saw the chance. It was rare that he caught a moment where his father wasn't breathing down the back of his neck. It was just as uncommon to meet such a cute boy that presumably wasn't underage.

When they got to the repair shop, Aang led Zuko into a small apartment in the back. "Thank you so much," Zuko said, after the boy handed him a cold can of soda.

"It's my pleasure."

Afterwards, Zuko watched Aang change his tire. "You made it look so easy!"

"That's because it _was_ easy, silly!" Aang laughed. "You know, you're lucky I happen to keep a variety of different tires here at the shop. If I hadn't had the right tire, your trip would've been delayed. As far as I know, I'm the only service station out this way."

"Wow. I never even considered the possibility that you may not have had the correct size tire. I am lucky!" Zuko exclaimed. "Can you check the fluids and the oil, just to make sure everything's in order for the rest of my trip?" he added.

"If I find anything out of order, it's going to cost you. As long as you're okay with that, I have no objections to giving your car a quick inspection." Aang popped the hood of Zuko's BMW and began checking it out. "This is quite an impressive engine. Foreign cars sure are fancy."

"So, how much will it cost?"

"Hmm… How about a kiss?" Aang answered, with a wink.

Zuko blushed a few shades deeper. "R-really? I mean, sure. You're very cute, actually."

The boy giggled. "Let's go back inside."

As soon as they were in Aang's apartment, Zuko pressed the boy against the wall and kissed him. He was going to make the most of his chance while he had it. Aang was sweaty from unloading the heavy car from the tow truck and changing the tire, but Zuko saw that as an opportunity to get closer.

They broke their kiss for a moment. Aang looked up into Zuko's lust-filled golden eyes. He could tell Zuko wanted him. His assumption was correct when he felt his shirt being lifted off. Zuko's hands roamed across his smooth chest and lightly pinched at his nipples. They both knew where this was going.

The dark-haired boy pressed Aang against the wall again and kissed him fiercely, as he cupped his groin. He wasn't wearing much clothing to begin with, so it was easy for Zuko to feel how hard he was getting. Aang moaned into Zuko's mouth as he felt a large hand reach into his underwear.

Zuko slid his hands to the top of Aang's thighs and picked him up, carrying him over to the bed on the other side of the room. "Are you sure you're okay with doing this?"

The boy wrapped his arms around Zuko's neck and drew him closer. "You appeared out of nowhere, quite literally. I'm not letting you leave until I've received my payment in full."

"In that case… I'll be sure to give you something you won't forget," Zuko giggled.

"Seriously, just take me. I told you I don't get visitors often, especially ones like you," Aang said.

The taller boy pulled off his shirt and pants and left them on the floor in front of Aang's bed. Aang stared in awe at Zuko's body. His skin was pale from head to toe, but he had an abundance of gorgeous muscles. From the protruding bulge in his underwear, his size was enough to be considered royal.

Aang seemed to know what he was doing, especially when he ripped Zuko's underwear off and began tracing circles around his already hard cock. The dark-haired boy groaned upon feeling his length become trapped in Aang's hot, wet mouth. He couldn't manage to get Zuko's dick all the way down his throat, but he did what he could until a patch of dark hair began to tickle his nose.

"I think I'm ready now… Aang, you can stop," Zuko said, his breath hitching slightly. His face was red. Aang could already taste a hint of Zuko's tangy pre-cum in his mouth.

Aang pulled his mouth off of Zuko's manhood and quickly fetched a bottle of lube. It was a little bit dusty, so clearly it had been a while since it was opened. Zuko lathered himself generously as Aang slid off his shorts, exposing his erection.

He flipped Aang onto the bed so his back was resting against a few pillows. He spread the boy's legs apart gently, and slowly slid a finger into his tight entrance. He poured some more lube into his hand and added a second and, after a while, a third finger. Aang tried to relax, but was clearly uncomfortable at first. Zuko kissed him, while curling his fingers in just the right way.

"Please, do that again," the boy moaned.

Zuko removed his fingers from Aang's ass. He gave him a pleading look, and then watched as Zuko guided his thick cock up to his entrance. "This might hurt; you're pretty tight."

Aang clenched his eyes shut upon feeling the head of Zuko's member penetrate him. The larger male slowly inched his length into Aang's ass. "It hurts; just give me a second…" he said, adjusting himself against Zuko's hips.

"You good now?" Zuko asked, feeling Aang begin to relax his muscles slightly.

"Yes, just start slow."

Zuko pulled out about halfway, and gradually moved back in. The sensation surrounding his penis was incredible. He'd never fucked anyone this tight before. He continued his slow motions until Aang commanded him to move faster.

He pushed Aang upwards onto his pillows to angle himself deeper. "Oh… yes…" Aang panted. The full feeling of having Zuko nine inches deep into him was beginning to feel pretty good.

Zuko grabbed the boy's hips and picked up the pace. He lifted him up from his backside and pushed in as far as he could. Aang moaned breathlessly. He was definitely hitting the right spot. Zuko continued fucking him into senselessness as their skin slapped harshly against each other.

The sounds Aang produced while he pounded into him made Zuko desperate to release. "I'm close, Aang," Zuko said, warning him in case he didn't want to be filled with his cum, since he was, after all, a stranger he'd just met off the highway.

"Just…keep going," Aang said, bucking his hips forcefully in time with Zuko's thrusts.

Zuko cupped the boy's ass tightly, slamming himself in and out at a blinding pace. He wrapped one hand around Aang's dripping cock and began pumping it. Soon enough, Aang tensed. He screamed in ecstasy as he released his load onto Zuko's chest. Feeling Aang's walls clamp down even tighter onto his penis caused Zuko to growl, thrusting his hips forward once more. He buried his length all the way into Aang, spilling his seed in thick spurts deep into his tight ass.

After riding out the last of his orgasm, the dark-haired boy gently laid Aang down, flat on the bed. He noticed he'd gripped Aang so hard in some places that bruises were starting to form. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Zuko asked, with concern in his voice.

Aang smiled up at him blissfully. "Not at all. Even so, it was well worth it. Feel free to stay the night…"

Zuko noticed it was already dark out. He kissed Aang once more. "If you don't mind the company, I'd love to."

Aang kissed Zuko back. "Looks like your trip is being delayed, even though I had the right tire," he giggled. "I'd like to do that at least one more time before you go."

* * *

The next night, Zuko arrived at his new house, exhausted from driving all day. The previous night felt like a dream. He wondered if he'd ever see Aang again. He glanced down at the small business card in his hand that read: "Aang's Garage."

* * *

 **Special Thanks: A HUGE thank you to my editor, loveandallthat. She was extremely helpful. This story wouldn't have sounded nearly as good as it does if she hadn't reviewed it so closely. Definitely check her stories out if you like Zukaang. I got into zukaang because of her stories. They're amazing! I am in your debt, loveandallthat.**


End file.
